The present technique relates generally to spray coating devices, such as spray guns used to apply paint and other finishing products onto a product. More specifically, the present technique relates to a modular adjustable spray coating device.
Spray coating devices, such as spray guns, typically include a variety of fixed or integrated components, such as air and liquid valves, passages, handles, orifices, and so forth. For example, the components of the spray gun may be permanently coupled and/or fused with one another, rendering the spray gun rigid and inflexible for use in certain situations. For example, the handle of the spray gun may be permanently fused to the body of the spray gun, thus, hindering or otherwise depriving a user's ability to spray coat surfaces not easily accessible for the user. Such a surface may include or may be adjacent to corners, openings, or other irregularly shaped structures. For example, the surface may be within a narrow passage or interior structure, which blocks or severely limits entry and/or movement of the stiff and relatively bulky spray gun. In other words, the spray gun's permanent physical shape and dimensions may limit the spray gun's versatility, rendering it suitable for use only in certain spray coating operations. This may require the user to employ multiple spray guns, thereby complicating and prolonging the spray coating operation. In addition, the permanent shape of the spray gun may render the spray gun's storage and handling more difficult. For example, the spray gun may occupy a substantial space or otherwise may not optimally fit within storage devices, such as a tool box.